


Christmas Plans

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: On Christmas day, Draco and Harry make some plans. Lucius may need a bit of convincing, though.





	Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged the canon children, but these are basically OC's. They just have the canon children's names.  
> Hope you all have a lovely holiday! <3

Hot chocolate was the best thing ever invented. Wrapping his hands tightly around his mug, Draco smiled. The Manor in winter was the most beautiful place in the entire world, he was convinced of it. With the topiaries and gardens covered in a blanket of snow, it looked so calm; so peaceful.

“No! Give it back!”

“Get your own!”

“Stupid fathead!”

“Am not! You are!”

Draco sighed. So much for the peace. Turning from the window in the informal living room, he cast a chiding look at Scorpius and Albus.

“Boys! Don’t make me get your father!”

It really wasn’t much of a threat. Harry was way too soft on the children. Still, the boys quietened down just enough so that Draco felt safe turning back to the window.

The old peacock enclosure was also coated in snow. There had been no peafowl in it for many years – Father had taken them with him to France when he and Mother moved there after the war – but Draco had not been able to bring himself to knock it down. It added to the drama of the garden, he found, especially in the autumn when the creeping vines were visible. They added a rustic touch to the gardens that Draco found rather pleasing.

“You stink! Get away from me!”

“I don’t stink, you do!”

“Papa! He’s being mean!”

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He loved his children. Really, he did. They were not trying _at all_.

“Scorp, stop calling your brother names. Al, leave him to his toy.”

“Oh, but he–”

“I wasn’t–”

“Oi! Are you two making trouble again?”

Draco watched as both Scorpius and Albus’ faces lit up. A few clunked footsteps later and Harry appeared in the living room doorway, James standing at his side.

“Dad!”

“Daddy!”

The twins rushed to Harry as fast as their chubby toddler legs could carry them. Warmth seeped through Draco, beginning in his chest and spreading down into his stomach and out to his limbs. A smile was pulled from him despite the argument that Scorp and Al had been about to get into. With all three of their boys crowded around him, Harry stumbled a little, trying to not stomp any of them.

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, bending down to scruff up Al’s hair. “Tell you what, boys. How about you all go and find your Grandpère? Make sure to show him _all_ the presents you got for Christmas.”

Draco’s smile widened. Lucius had never truly been good with children, not even when Draco had been a child. He had been brought up in a different time, by formal parents who would have just as happily handed him off to be raised by nannies until he was eighteen. He had no idea how to handle the exuberance of their three boys.

“Yay!”

“Grandpère!”

“That was evil.”

Harry's responding grin sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. “Well, he _has_ offered to babysit, you remember.”

Placing a hand on the small of his back, Draco shoved himself to his feet. “Oof. I forgot how difficult that is.” He waved Harry off when he took a few steps towards him, his hand stretched out. “We’re good.”

“Draco–”

“We’re _fine_ , Harry, really.” When Harry just watched him with a concerned expression, Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve been through two pregnancies already, Potter. I think I know the difference between something being wrong, and a pain in the back because I am carrying another human inside me.”

It was almost a relief when Harry gave him a sheepish smile. Running a hand along the back of his neck, Harry let out a quiet chuckle.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Moving over so he could wrap his arms around Draco’s waist, Harry rested their foreheads together. “Four children under the age of six. _What_ were we thinking?”

Draco huffed out an amused sound. “I know exactly what _you_ were thinking this last time.”

Roughly six months previously, they had been out celebrating Draco’s thirtieth birthday. It had been an unusually warm day, and Molly and Arthur had volunteered to mind the boys for the night. Harry and Draco had spent the night on the roof of the Manor, sleeping under the stars. Or, that had been the plan. A bottle of Ogden’s between them that night and, a month later, they had been in the Healer’s office, receiving the news that they were having another child. Harry's eyes sparkled as he grinned.

“That I married the sexiest fucking man I have ever met?”

Draco couldn’t help grinning in response. “I believe it was much more slurred than that when you expressed it at the time, but yes, you did.”

He tilted his head to meet Harry's lips when Harry began to laugh. Harry tasted of sweet, milky tea, and Draco hummed into the kiss. His eyes slid shut as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. He arched his back as much as possible when Harry's hands slid down from his waist to grasp his arse. Pressing forward earned him a groan. A shriek from the back of the house caused Draco to pull out of the kiss with a gasp.

“You’re not being fair, Potter.”

Harry laughed again. “ _I’m_ not?” Squeezing his hands, he pulled Draco flush up against him. “If I don’t take advantage of your pregnancy hormones now, when will I get another chance?”

Opening his eyes, Draco reached to run his hands through Harry's hair. The surprisingly soft strands ran through his fingers easily. His gaze flicked over towards the doorway.

“Do you think we have time?”

Harry's responding grin could only be called wicked. Draco’s insides squirmed in response, his body beginning to react immediately.

“We’ll make time.”

With one smooth hand movement, Harry locked and Silenced the door. Draco’s response to Harry's wandless magic was automatic: he let out a soft moan as a shiver ran through him.

“That is so fucking hot.”

Harry didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at Draco before waving his hand at the lounge, extending it so they could lie down. Draco shivered again. Casual displays of power like this were one of the things that had attracted him to Harry in the very beginning. Taking a deep breath, Draco raised an eyebrow back at him.

“Are you done showing off?”

Reaching for Draco, Harry grinned again. “You love it.”

Merlin help him, he really did. Draco allowed Harry to pull him down onto the lounge. At this stage of his pregnancy, he knew that sex was awkward, but they also knew how to work around that by this point. Dragging Harry into a deep kiss, Draco ran his hands all over his back and shoulders, working him up the quickest way he knew how. Scraping his nails down Harry's back caused him to arch forward with a groan. A wash of Harry’s magic had them naked, giving Draco the opportunity to wrap his fingers around Harry's half-hard cock.

“Draco…”

“I need you, Harry.”

Harry hummed, then touched the back of Draco’s hand with his fingers. Another wash of wandless magic gave Draco a palmful of lubricant.

“Show me.”

Draco shivered as desire ran through him, heating his skin and raising goosebumps. Pulling Harry into another, slightly more desperate kiss, he began stroking his hand. Draco could feel Harry's breath quickening as he huffed against his cheek. He didn’t stop, though. Twisting his hand and gripping Harry's hair tightly in his other hand, Draco worked to get Harry as hard and as hot for him as he could in the limited amount of time they had. By the time Draco thought he couldn’t wait much longer, Harry was moaning with each breath.

“Harry…”

“God yes; hurry up.”

Draco smiled. Moving as quickly as he could, he raised himself up onto his knees. Harry manoeuvred beneath him so he was lying on his back, his hands placed on Draco’s hips. Another wash of Harry's magic cast the preparation charms.

“Come on, Draco.”

“Are you rushing me?”

Another shriek from the back of the house had them both glancing towards the door. Harry's hands tightened on Draco’s hips.

“ _I’m_ not, no.”

“Right.”

Sinking down onto Harry's cock took some work. Considering his six-month baby bump, Draco couldn’t see a single thing he was doing. Harry took control, however. With one hand on Draco’s hip and the other on his cock, he guided Draco expertly. When he was finally settled, Draco shuddered.

Closing his eyes, he took a few moments. The burn combined with the sensation of having Harry settled so deeply inside him was always thrilling. Rocking his hips caused Harry to gasp.

“Come _on_ , Draco.”

Draco smiled. “Patience is a virtue, Potter.”

“Do you really think–”

Harry cut himself off with a deep groan when Draco began to move. Rocking and bouncing, he kept his eyes closed. Pleasure raced through him as he strove to get Harry to hit that sweet spot right inside him. As worked up as they both already were, he knew it wouldn’t take much.

“ _Christ_ , Draco.” Harry's hips jerked. “Yes, yesss…”

Leaning forward, Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, using him to keep his balance as he moved. Harry bucked up into him, causing him to see stars. Heat built rapidly in the small of Draco’s back. His breath came in short bursts as he got closer to orgasm. Reaching beneath his belly, he grasped his cock and began to stroke rapidly.

“Come on, Draco, come on… I can’t…”

Draco bit down on his bottom lip, concentrating hard. He was close, so close…

“I’m telling dad!”

Harry's hips bucked up at just the right angle, striking Draco’s prostate. A combination of intense pleasure and the fear that they were about to be discovered warred inside him. The pleasure won out as his hand faltered on his cock and Harry took over. He could hear a pounding sound in his ears as he came, but he couldn’t focus on it. His entire body seemed to spasm at once, giving him the best release he had had in a long time. When he fell forward, Harry caught him.

“Draco?”

When he finally came to, Harry was stroking his hair and holding him close on the enlarged lounge. Draco smiled.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve stalled them for a few minutes, but we don’t have long.”

With his mind still drifting happily on his post-orgasm high, Draco took a while to realise just what Harry was saying. When it finally clicked, he sat up with a gasp.

“Was that–?”

“Scorp banging on the door? Yeah.”

“Oh, Merlin,” he groaned, leaning forward to place his head in his hands. “Did he hear anything?”

When Harry chuckled, Draco frowned. Shooting him a _look_ from between his fingers, he waited.

“Those charms I cast were Auror-level. If he heard anything through them, he is more powerful than I am.”

“Thank Merlin for small mercies.”

When Harry chuckled again in response, Draco shook his head. With three boys in the house, he knew that this would happen more and more often. It would be nice to be able to have just _one_ night where they didn’t have to worry, however; where they could take their time. When another shriek sounded just outside the door, he sighed.

“We need to take a break.” At Harry's raised eyebrow, Draco smiled. “Do you think Mother and Father would be willing to take the boys for longer than a few minutes?”

Harry hummed. “How long are you thinking? Because Lucius looked a little… stressed when I last saw him.”

Draco smiled again. “I’d like a full week, to be honest.”

Stretching, he arched his back. His joints popped, causing his smile to widen. Harry hummed.

“We could tell him it’s an early birthday present for both of us.”

“Because we’ll be too busy with the new baby to focus on celebrating anything next year.”

“Really, he would be doing us a great service.” The lounge shifted as Harry wriggled closer. “He might even be able to call in a favour when the baby is older.”

“This could work.” Reaching out, Draco pulled Harry to him. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to talk to him?”

Harry's responding laugh vibrated through him. “I could be convinced… if there’s enough incentive.”

Draco huffed out an amused sound. Wriggling out of Harry's grasp, he smiled as he began to collect his clothing.

“Tonight.”

"Draco?”

He paused as he was making his way towards the door to unlock it. “Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Warmth washed through Draco as he stared into Harry's sparkling eyes. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”


End file.
